We'll meet again
by ammstar11
Summary: Will is forced to have to leave camp for Nico and their friend's safety but he can't leave without saying goodbye to Nico before sneaking away in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1 A Goodbye Lullaby

**We'll meet again**

 **Based off of the song Goodbye (lullaby) by Avril Lavigne**

 **And naturally I don't own the rights to the song or the recognized characters or settings in the story, just the plot.**

 **Will is forced to have to leave camp for Nico and their friend's safety but he can't leave without saying goodbye to Nico before sneaking away in the middle of the night.**

 **This turned out longer than I expected.**

 **Chapter 1 Goodbye lullaby**

Will was all alone in the infirmary that night, there wasn't much else left to do so he had sent his siblings back to cabin 7 to get some rest while he finished what was left, it wasn't much really, just organization and inventory checks so he could do it himself.

Granted the infirmary hadn't been quite so busy since the war had ended and the Romans had departed, but a camp full of half-bloods was bound to have a few injuries here and there, though after the last kid had left after having their arm mended after breaking it in the last capture the flag game from two nights back, the infirmary had been pretty quiet. As he sat there looking through the inventory list he heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Nico standing in the doorway.

"Hey Nico, why are you here so late?" Of course he was glad to see the son of Hades but it was still a complete surprise to see him here right now. Nico shrugged but didn't really meet his eyes.

"I just came by to see what you were still doing here, everyone else has already gone back to their cabins for the night and I was going back to mine when I saw the light on here and came to check on you." Before Will could even ask how Nico had known that it would be him that was left here so late, he only now realized that his quick task had well exceeded his original time frame and had waved 'quick' bye bye about forty minutes ago, Nico answered the unasked question with an accompanied eye roll. "Come on Solace, who else do you think would still be here this late with everyone else in bed?"

 _Good point_ Will thought.

"I was just finishing up and I guess I let the time get away from me." Will said as he set the list down on the desk he was sitting at and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I was spacing out, but hopefully I can get this finished soon." Nico wrapped his arms around himself because of the cool evening air.

"I could stay and help you if you want, it's already this late, there's no reason for you to have to stay here all night." Will picked up his camp sweater he had with him and handed it over to Nico, despite it still being just the beginning of fall, the air got pretty cool at night but still Nico walked around without something to cover his arms.

"Here, put this on." Will said as he passed the sweater over, Nico took it and didn't even protest before putting it on and Will couldn't help the way his heart sped up when he saw Nico wearing it. "As for your offer, I guess I could use the company. But let me know if you want to leave so that you can go back to your cabin for the night." Nico nodded then sat down on the edge of the nearest bed.

"So what do you need help with?" He asked as he placed his hands inside the pocket of the sweater.

"Hmm well, all I really need is to finish with the inventory list so I suppose you could read it to me as I check what we have." Will said as he held the list out for Nico to take, and when he did Will went over to the supply cabinet and started looking through it as Nico read from the list.

"Bandages?" Nico read with a small yawn.

"Fifty in stock." Will answered as he checked the boxes in the cabinet.

"Gauze?" Nico asked as he read the next item, another small yawn escaped.

"Two boxes." Will replied, he waited for Nico to read the next item on the list but when he turned around he saw the son of Hades slumped over on the bed he had been sitting on before, fast asleep. He always seemed so peaceful when he slept, at least when he wasn't plagued with horrible nightmares. Will couldn't help wanting to run his fingers through Nico's hair, the dark curls were kind of long but they suited him and framed his face nicely.

When Will reached his hand out to Nico he jerked back a bit when he felt something, not the small jolt that he usually felt when he made any kind of contacted with him but something cold, and he could swear that he saw something moving near the sleeping boy and it made his heart race in panic. Will didn't know what to do so he just acted without thinking; he threw himself over Nico to cover him from whatever was there in the room with them. Suddenly he felt like something had hit him and he was knocked away from the bed where Nico lay and landed on the floor painfully. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened and what damage he had sustained being flung to the floor like that.

"What the heck was that?" He asked as he pushed himself up from the floor, his head hurt though he wasn't sure why since he didn't think he had hit it on anything. He blinked to focus his eyes as he looked around but there was no one else in the room but Nico who was still asleep on the bed. Will let out a relieved sigh when he saw that Nico was alright, but when he went to stand up he felt dizzy for a moment and nearly fell over again. "What?" He didn't understand what was wrong but suddenly his head erupted with pain so bad he felt like he was going to pass out. He sat on the floor holding his head and trying to breathe through the pain. Out of nowhere he thought he heard a voice but his head hurt so much that he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Well that was unexpected." Will opened his eyes but saw no one.

"Who said that?" He tried to blink away the pain as he tried once more to stand, this time leaning against the desk he had been sitting at earlier.

"You sure messed things up didn't you?" He looked around once more but still he couldn't see a trace of anyone in the room but him and Nico.

"Where are you?" He asked both concerned and confused, hearing voices could not be a good thing. "What are you and why are you here?" Will asked not really sure what he could do against the disembodied Voice.

"Me? I'm what you would call an Eidolon. I had some business with the son of Hades there, but then you got in my way."

"A What? Wait, I've heard of you… what do you want from Nico?" Will's mind finally clicked as he remembered the story of the spirits that had tried to possess the crew of the Argo II during their mission to the ancient lands. The voice laughed and it creeped Will out.

"To use him to get revenge on his friends of course, then maybe go and sabotage the Underworld, there's a lot of possibilities to possessing the son of Hades don't you think?" There was no way that Will was going to let that happen.

"I thought you guys were banished and couldn't possess the members of the crew from that mission." Will said; he still needed time to figure out what was going on, the more he thought about it the more Nico's sleep seemed unnatural and that really worried him.

"Well that's true but there is a beautiful loophole in that, you see the son of Hades wasn't originally a part of that crew and wasn't present at the time we were banished, though only I managed to make it back before the doors of death were reset so I have to go about this alone. At least I did." Will wasn't sure what it meant by that until he caught sight of his reflection in the glass of the window, his eyes had a faint golden glow to them and his heart almost stopped when he realised what had happened. By shielding Nico he had jumped in the way of the spirit being and it had entered him instead. He struggled to swallow past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"What did you do to Nico?" He knew that it had had something to do with the sleep Nico was experiencing, and probably the unusual cold feeling too.

"I had been clinging to him ever since he headed back from his recent mission to the underworld, it's so easy to blend in with the other souls down there and he never noticed my presence, not fully at least. He seemed to know something was off and was subconsciously fighting me off, I needed to wait for him to fall asleep to try and take full control, but now maybe I can alter my plans a bit."

Will shuddered, he was glad that he had kept Nico safe but now what? How could he stop this thing from hurting Nico or anyone else? Maybe if he got help from Piper or someone, maybe even Nico could get rid of the Eidolon…

"Tsk tsk, don't try anything funny now. I know what you're thinking about and I won't let you do it. If you tried to get help I could just leave you and inhabit someone else and you'd never find me." Will gritted his teeth seeing the truth in those words, but what else could he do? Will looked back at Nico and his heart ached, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"I won't let you hurt anyone." He used all of his effort to block out the Eidolon and force it down so that it couldn't take full control of him, he would keep control for as long as he could so that he could keep everyone safe, no matter how hard things got he wouldn't lose himself. He looked back at his reflection in the window and saw that his eyes were back to their natural blue color with no hint of gold left in them for now. He breathed a sigh of relief but knew he wouldn't have long so he had to hurry.

Will went over to the supply closet and dug out an old backpack and used it to pack up some spare clothes that were kept in the infirmary, he also packed a small first aid kit and some money that was kept there in case of emergencies and a Celestial Bronze dagger. He hated this solution but it was the only way. He had to go right away and get as far away from camp as he could before the Eidolon was back and ready to fight for control, but he couldn't leave without at least saying goodbye to Nico first, what would he think when he woke up and Will wasn't there? But Nico was in some kind of magical sleep so he didn't really know if his words would reach him, but still he needed to say them anyway. So he did the only thing he could think of, he sang a lullaby.

Will approached the bed Nico was laying in and crouched down beside it so that he could see Nico's face as he slept.

 ** _Goodbye, goodbye,_**

 ** _Goodbye my love._**

His voice cracked a bit from his emotions beginning to overwhelm him but he went on anyway.

 ** _I can't hide, can't hide,_**

 ** _Can't hide what has come._**

He placed a hand on top of Nico's hand that was still clutching the list of supplies he had been reading to Will.

 ** _I have to go, I have to go,_**

 ** _I have to go and leave you alone._**

He lifted his other hand to gently touch Nico's cheek.

 ** _But always know, always know,_**

 ** _Always know that I love you so,_**

 ** _I love you so, I love you so._**

His eyes were starting to fill with tears that threatened to spill over.

 ** _Goodbye, brown eyes_**

 ** _Goodbye for now._**

He brushed some hair away from Nico's face where it had fallen over his eyes that remained closed.

 ** _Goodbye sunshine,_**

 ** _Take care of yourself._**

 ** _I have to go, I have to go,_**

 ** _I have to go and leave you alone._**

He took a deep breath.

 ** _But always know, always know,_**

 ** _Always know that I love you so,_**

 ** _I love you so, I love you so._**

He still had yet to tell Nico of his true feelings but he couldn't hold back now.

 ** _La-lullaby, distract me with your eyes,_**

 ** _La-lullaby, la-lullaby help me sleep tonight,_**

 ** _La-lullaby, la-lullaby, la-lullaby,_**

He pulled his hands away.

 ** _I have to go, I have to go,_**

 ** _I have to go and leave you alone._**

 ** _But always know, always know,_**

 ** _Always know that I love you so,_**

 ** _I love you so, I love you so,_**

 ** _I love you so, I love you so,_**

 ** _I love you so, I love you so._**

He stood up beside the bed and looked down at Nico, tears now running down his face.

 ** _Goodbye, brown eyes,_**

 ** _Goodbye my love._**

A single tear fell and landed on Nico's cheek, but Will was already turning away, he had to go now, there was no more time left. He could already feel the Eidolon at the edge of his mind so he grabbed the backpack and looked back one last time before leaving. He only hoped that if he ever got the chance to explain himself to his friends that they could understand and that they could forgive him.

 **So what do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2 Where are you?

**Chapter 2 Where are you?**

Nico rolled over and then scrunched his eyes shut tighter as sunlight hit his eyes and he tried to turn away but then the realization hit him _It's morning!_ He shot awake immediately when he remembered that he hadn't gone back to his cabin the night before, so that meant that he must have fallen asleep in the infirmary. He looked around him once his eyes could focus on his surroundings and confirmed that he was indeed still in the infirmary. He yawned and stretched before he slouched forward rubbing his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up when I'd fallen asleep Solace?" Nico asked but when no reply came he looked around and saw that the head of the Apollo cabin wasn't in the room. "Will?" He asked a little louder this time while wondering where the other boy had gone.

Nico climbed out of bed and looked around at the other beds but none of them seemed to have been slept in. "Maybe he couldn't wake me up and just went back to his cabin…" But that didn't seem like Will. "That idiot better not have stayed up all night working, if he's still pushing himself then I'll have to start lecturing him about over exerting himself and see how he likes it." Nico grumbled knowing that that was just the kind of thing the healer would do. But before Nico could leave the infirmary he heard other voices calling out for Will.

"Will? Will are you in there?" The door opened and one of the other Apollo kids walked in. "Will did you stay here all ni-?" They stopped and looked at Nico and all around the room then back at Nico. "Um hey Nico, have you seen Will? He didn't come back to the cabin last night."

 _Well so much for that thought._

"I haven't seen him since last night." Nico said, then he realized that he was still wearing Will's camp sweater and he tried not to blush. "I uh came by because I saw the lights on and Will was working on inventory, I was helping him but I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up just now I couldn't find him so I figured he was with you guys." He had hoped so anyway but that didn't seem to be the case after all.

The Apollo kid just shook his head.

"Nope, we were waiting for him to tell us all to head to breakfast so I came here to check if he was still here." That was definitely weird, Will was always telling him about how breakfast was the most important meal of the day because it kept you energized and what not.

"Maybe he had to talk to Chiron or something." Nico said, but now he was beginning to worry. _Where the heck could Will be?_ He had this funny feeling that Will had said something to him last night after he had fallen asleep, though he didn't really remember actually having fallen asleep. What had Will said to him and why did it leave a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach?

…

Half the day had already passed and still no one had seen Will and Nico was feeling really nervous. Where could he have gone? And what was that foggy memory that stayed at the edge of his thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone? Something had definitely happened last night and he needed to know what it was. Nico was getting more and more frustrated as the day wore on and he still had no answers to these questions that whirled around in his mind. _Stupid Solace, you could have at least woken me up and said goodbye or something!_ Nico didn't know what Will could have been thinking just up and leaving like that, because the more he thought about the more he realized that Will wasn't anywhere in the camp so he had to have left, but he didn't know why or even when Will had left and without a word to anyone about it, even Chiron had had no idea about it.

 _Goodbye…_ Nico stopped in his tracks where he had been pacing inside his cabin as something came to him, just a faded memory like a dream slipping away but he knew it had been there, it was something important after all. _Goodbye Sunshine…_ he tried his hardest to focus on it and bring it to the front of his mind and as he did he could hear Will's voice speaking to him as though through a thick fog and just the ghost of a touch like the delicate feel of a spider's web that was gone all too soon.

Nico's eyes flew open when he realized that this was what had been bothering him all day, he had heard Will telling him goodbye but he had been so deeply asleep that he hadn't been able to remember it until now and he knew that there was more to it than just that, Will had sounded sad and worried about something and Nico's chest felt tight at the thought of anything happening to Will, especially if it ended up having been caused by him somehow, and he had the sinking suspicion that it had. But where was Will now? And how would he find him? All he knew for sure was that he was going to do it and he would bring Will back safely no matter what. So with his mind made up Nico went off to find Chiron and tell him about what he had begun to remember and what he planned to do, even without permission he was going to go find Will, with or without anyone's help.

 **Sorry for the wait you guys, I hope you like this story so far.**

 **I'm doing my best to work on things and my stress level has gone down somewhat so hopefully I can focus more on my writing.**

 **Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3 The waiting game

**Chapter 3 The waiting game**

 **I recommend listening to the song Unbreakable heart by Three Days Grace for this chapter because that's what came to mind while writing it.**

Will sat huddled in his hiding place hoping that he wouldn't draw the attention of any monsters that may be in the area, so far he hadn't seen any but he really needed to rest and he couldn't afford to drop his guard until he was absolutely sure that there were no threats in the area.

"Why make things so hard for yourself like this? You would be better off back at your camp wouldn't you?" Will clenched his teeth as he tried to blocked out the voice of the Eidolon that now resided inside of him, he had managed to keep control of himself but he still couldn't risk being anywhere near camp just in case. So he had taken random paths through the woods and farm lands surrounding the area where Camp Half-Blood was located, in hopes that the spirit wouldn't be able to take control of him once he had to rest and find a way back to camp to hurt anyone, especially Nico whom he seemed to want to use in his twisted plans still.

"I won't let you go back there, you know that." Will said knowing that he couldn't really ignore the voice but he could do all in his power to keep it away from the people and place he cared about, and out here on an abandoned farm they were away from anyone else who could be hurt or used by the evil spirit, or at least he hoped so…

 _Tsk._

Will allowed himself to relax, even if only slightly when it seemed that the Eidolon had given up trying to convince him to return to camp.

 _Finally…_ Will still kept his guard up though because he knew that he couldn't trust the spirit. Eventually after waiting as long as he could hold out, Will fell asleep curled up inside of the rundown barn he had taken shelter in.

The Eidolon finally had its moment but no matter how hard it tried to take control of the son of Apollo it couldn't, even subconsciously he still remained stubborn and fought. The Eidolon wondered if it would have a better chance if it just bided it's time and wore down on his mind slowly, then maybe he'd be more easily controlled.

…

Will opened his eyes and saw the first rays of sunrise through the spaces in the wooden wall of the old barn he had spent the night in. The morning light filtering in looked beautiful but it didn't do much about the chill in the air. Will pulled his hands into the sleeves of the jacket he was wearing in hopes of warming them up. It was time to get moving again so that he could put even more distance between himself and camp.

"I know that you can hear me so just know that I will do everything that I can to keep you from hurting anyone, you got that?"

The Eidolon remained silent but Will was sure he could almost feel the spirits resentment, though whether that was because of how stubborn Will was being or because Will had gotten in its way and ruined it plans he didn't know, either way he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that he was keeping the evil spirit from hurting people.

Will stood up and pulled on the bag he had brought with him and set out again hoping to put some more distance between them and camp. He was more determined not to listen to the annoying voice of the Eidolon as it once again tried to persuade him to go back to camp, there was no way he would do what it wanted. He was glad that he had practice being stubborn; otherwise he'd have probably given in by now. He just wished he had the power to do more than just run away.

…

Will had no idea how much ground he had covered by now but he couldn't risk being found by anyone just yet, he was sure that by now someone would have realized that he was missing and that he had left on his own without telling anyone. That meant that someone might be out looking for him by now, and that someone would be in danger if they caught up with him.

It was a good thing that he also had practice with functioning with only minimal amounts of sleep during stressful times, though he'd never tell that to Nico seeing as he was always lecturing him on staying healthy and getting enough sleep. Will smiled faintly at the thought of the son of Hades; they had grown closer since the three days that Nico had spent in the infirmary after the battle with Gaea. But Nico had been busy lately going back and forth between the Underworld and here to help his father round up any lingering spirits, Will wasn't too thrilled about it but Nico had assured him that he could take a passage down to the Underworld to avoid shadow traveling and over using his powers.

Neither of them had foreseen something like this situation though. A rogue spirit out for revenge hitching a ride with Nico never would have occurred to him before and clearly it hadn't occurred to Nico either.

"You're so quiet, are you thinking of the son of Hades again?" the Eidolon asked with a hint of amusement in its voice. Will had found that the spirit couldn't actually read his thoughts but that didn't mean it couldn't pick up on what he was thinking about anyway. "Are you two really that close? Seems like an odd pair if you ask me, but they do say that opposites attract don't they?"

Will tried his best to block it out, he knew the Eidolon was trying to get a rise out of him and find some sort of weakness to use against him. It already knew that he was willing to go to great lengths to help others, unfortunately it had also picked up on how Will felt towards Nico even though he had blocked it while he had said his goodbye. It probably didn't help that Will found himself constantly checking the shadows for any sign of Nico.

"I don't see why you're going to such lengths for him, how can you be sure he'd do the same for you? Can you even be sure he cares enough to do what you're doing?" Will couldn't help himself, he laughed at that.

"Are you kidding, He'd do better. I know he cares about people; he's proven it again and again and always takes the stupidest risks to put himself in harm's way in order to keep others safe. This is the least I can do."

"Perhaps he's finally come to his senses and realized that it's pointless to fight the inevitable, much like you should; you'll never last on your own. There's sure to be monsters and other dangers lurking about and from what I can tell you're not much for fighting." Will shook his head as he continued on.

"You don't know him, and you don't know me. Your mind games won't work so just give it up."

…

The Eidolon was starting to really get annoyed with this sun spawn, no matter how much doubt he tried to plant in the boy's mind he still stubbornly held faith and continued on, he didn't know where the son of Apollo planned on running but he knew he needed to wear him down before they got too far away from his target.

 **So this is happening around the same time as the events from chapter two in case anyone was wondering, and also Will does have a plan, it's crazy but it just might work.**

 **Please let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
